


Living the Present

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes assistance comes from unexpected sources and impromptu encounters lead to life-altering changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the Present

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Xanatos  
Rating/Warnings: Adult/Explicit sex  
Catagory: AU/ Qui/Obi/Other  
Archive: MA, anyone else please ask  
Spoilers: none  
Timeline: Post TPM AU

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: This story first appeared in the Constrict 07 zine and is the sequel to Burying the Past, which was my first Constrict Zine offering and appeared in Constrict 03. Since this year's theme was any or all of the past themes, I felt it was only fitting to play off my first offering. This story will work as a stand-alone but anyone interested is reading the first story can find it on in the archive

Many thanks to Mona and Merry Amelie for the thorough betas and helpful suggestions. I couldn't have done it without them. As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. This story is dedicated to Susan Anthony. Her wonderful incarnations of redeemed Xanatos served as the inspiration that spawned this story and it impending sequel. Hope you enjoy the story.

Summary: Sometimes assistance comes from unexpected sources and impromptu encounters lead to life-altering changes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi exhaled a heavy sigh as he crossed the lobby of the visitors' quarters. His two tens on Kubindi had been mentally draining, the demands of the two major factions turning the treaty negotiation into a verbal minefield that he was struggling to navigate. The mission stresses combined with his more personal worries had taxed his training and it was a real struggle to project any semblance of calm and control as he sat at the negotiating table.

Attempting to blow out his frustrations along with another heavy sigh, Obi-Wan had almost managed to regain his control when he rounded the corner leading to his quarters. Even down the length of the hallway, it was easy to recognize the man leaning against the doorway to his rooms and he wondered why he should be the least bit surprised to have him materialize at this time. Steeling his resolve, he walked towards the dark-haired man and had barely made it five steps when the irritated voice echoed through the hallway.

"What are you still doing here?" Before Obi-Wan could open his mouth to answer, the man continued. "For that matter, Kenobi, why the fuck weren't you with him?"

Obi-Wan drew on the Force for calm as he crossed the rest of the distance between them and met the ice-blue gaze. "Couldn't you at least wait until we get inside and I get my boots off before you take me to task, Xan?"

Without a hint of remorse Xanatos stepped aside, allowing Obi-Wan to slide his key card into the slot and push the door open. The weary Jedi pulled off his cloak as he crossed the threshold, tossing it over the back of a chair before settling onto the sofa to begin unbuckling his boots.

Obi-Wan had undone the top two before Xanatos spoke again. "You're supposed to be by his side, keeping him safe," Xan growled as he slammed the door closed and dropped his carryall on the floor.

Without looking up from his task, Obi-Wan addressed Xan in the voice he normally reserved for obtuse padawans or politicians. "You are well aware that I have no say as to what missions I am assigned. Do you think I've enjoyed mediating hours of endless bickering these past two tens to set in place a treaty that will most likely be broken before a half-year has passed?"

Xanatos continued grumbling as if Obi-Wan hadn't even spoken. "What the fuck was the Council thinking sending him into the war zone on Kalabra with only that kid to guard his back?"

Exhaustion impinging on his normally flawless diplomatic skills, Obi-Wan snapped back. "How many war zones did you and I accompany him into when we were younger than Anakin?" Obi-Wan tossed one boot aside and looked up as Xan paced the floor in front of him.

"That's different," Xan said, turning a glare on his successor. "You and I had close to twelve years of Temple training before we were sent out on missions."

"Anakin may not have had twelve years at Temple, but in the five years he has had, he's attained all the basic competency levels expected of his age group. Do you really think Qui-Gon would have put them on the mission roster if Anakin wasn't ready?" Obi-Wan countered, the teacher tone firmly back in place. "Plus, as Qui-Gon has reminded both of us often enough, 'Second guessing the past will not change the present'."

"Spare me the lecture, Kenobi," Xan said, resuming his pacing.

Realizing that they could go on for hours skirting the real issue, Obi-Wan took it upon himself to bring up the subject. "I spoke with Anakin this morning. They managed to remove the shrapnel and repair the damage to the artery. His leg will need to be immobilized for five days while the artery heals fully, so the healers are confining Qui-Gon to the medical facility."

"I know. Master must be thrilled about that," Xan remarked.

"You know?" Obi-Wan asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

A sheepish grin tugged at Xan's lips as he replied, "I contacted the head of the medical facility as soon as I got word of Qui-Gon's injury. These days it's difficult to know which people hold animosity towards the Jedi. I wanted to make sure he got the best possible care and my pledged donation to the facility will insure that nothing untoward will occur."

In light of the number of supposedly chance encounters that had occurred between he and Qui-Gon and the Offworld executive since their meeting on Etti IV two years ago, Obi-Wan was not surprised to have Xanatos admit to using his not inconsiderable resources to keep track of Qui-Gon's activities. "So then why are you here, Xanatos?" Obi-Wan asked, exhaustion and annoyance coloring his normally cultured tones.

"To get you," Xan replied as if it was the only possible answer. "Kubindi isn't exactly along the main trade routes. It'd take you a full ten to reach Kalabra with the number of ship changes you'd need and my ship can get us there in twenty hours."

Tossing his second boot over with the first, Obi-Wan protested, "You know I can't just abandon my mission here," the additional, 'as much as I might want to' hanging unspoken in the air between them.

Xan stopped pacing, coming to stand directly in front of Obi-Wan and glaring down at him. "So get them to sign the bloody treaty and we can leave in the morning."

Obi-Wan rose from his chair and met Xan's angry glare with one of his own. "What do you think I've been trying to do?"

"Well, try harder. Mind whammy them if you have to," Xan snapped back, his expression not showing a hint of the guilt he should have felt at even suggesting such a breach of the Jedi Code.

"Plus it's a moot point," Obi-Wan replied, his voice rough with frustration. "Even if I manage to get the treaty signed and get to Kalabra before the healers release Qui-Gon, as soon as he is deemed fit to travel, he and Anakin will be on their way back to the Temple and I'll be sent off on another mission halfway across the galaxy."

The ice-blue eyes took on a glint that Obi-Wan had come to know all too well and he wasn't surprised when Xanatos shook his head. "Queen Jamillia has put in a formal request to the Council for the presence of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker at the celebration marking the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Naboo. Since the beginning of that event is scheduled for ten days from today, neither of you will be assigned another mission until after the five day gala is concluded."

"And how did you manage to become privy to that information when neither Qui-Gon nor I have been informed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Let's just say that I've come to know the Queen quite well in the past year," Xan replied with a smirk. "Our paths have crossed frequently since Offworld built a pharmaceutical research facility on the planet's southern continent. The group's research into medical uses for the native flora of the area has been a boon for both Naboo and the galaxy at large." The smirk got a little wider as Xan settled into the overstuffed chair and continued, "You'll be happy to know that I've been invited to attend the anniversary gala as well. I helped her with some of the plans while on planet and, when I mentioned that I knew you and Qui-Gon, she even went so far as to give us adjoining quarters in the palace's guest wing for the duration of our stay."

Leaning back on the sofa, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. After the past two years, he should not have been surprised by anything Xanatos said or did, but he had to admit that manipulating the Queen of Naboo seemed excessive even by Xan's standards. "I assume that Queen Jamillia did not inform the Council of your part in the celebration planning." Although his eyes were still closed, Obi-Wan could easily imagine the satisfied grin on Xan's face.

"No, we decided that it would be best if that remained our little secret," Xan quipped. "The Council may have given up on bringing me to justice for past crimes, but I'm sure they would be more than a little annoyed to learn of the part I played in orchestrating this little vacation break for you and Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and sat up. "I don't want to know." He rose to his feet and looked down at his visitor. "Thanks for the information, Xanatos, but I'll have to ask you to excuse me. I need a shower, food and sleep if I'm going to face another day at the negotiating table." He nodded his head towards the door but Xan basically ignored him.

"Go grab your shower," Xan replied as he toed off his right boot. "I'll order some food to be sent up and then we can both get some sleep."

"Xan, I'm way too tired for a night of verbal fencing," Obi-Wan pleaded, annoyed at the whine that colored his words. "Just go back to your room. Or better yet, go back to your ship. Go to Kalabra and see Qui-Gon. If all goes well, I'll get the treaty signed in the next few days and you can pick me up on your way to Naboo."

"I don't have a room. And I told you, I'm not leaving without you," Xan answered calmly, as he toed off his left boot. "So unless you want to be stuck with me as your roommate indefinitely, you'd better figure out some way to get the factions to agree upon and sign the treaty in the morning."

Hoping that a shower might invigorate him enough to continue this argument, Obi-Wan left Xan sitting in the chair and headed towards the sleep area. He stripped off his clothes with more force than necessary, letting them lie where they dropped, setting only his belt and lightsaber aside with any degree of care. He walked into the refresher when he was naked, taking time for a few other ablutions before stepping under the hot spray.

As the water cascaded over him, Obi-Wan worked at releasing his frustrations and fears to the Force. Although he would never admit it to Xanatos, he was relieved that Xan had made a financial contribution to the medical facility. Qui-Gon had been sent to Kalabra at the majority government's request but it wouldn't be uncharacteristic for the minority Vynock to try to use him as leverage, or worse, while he was incapacitated. And while Anakin had great insights into people and their motivations, Obi-Wan didn't want the inexperienced padawan to be Qui-Gon's only protection amid layers of subterfuge and political machinations.

Soaping his hair, Obi-Wan allowed his thoughts to drift to Xan's other bombshell -the Naboo Anniversary Celebration. Five days to spend with Qui-Gon and Anakin. Five days where their only stress would come from listening to boring speeches and overeating. Even with the knowledge that Xan had manipulated the Council, he couldn't find it within himself to feel any guilt at getting this break from their duties and responsibilities.

Continuing to examine his feelings as he washed, Obi-Wan thought about both Xan's unexpected appearance and his revelation. Over the past two years, he had never thought too deeply about that their repeated encounters with Xanatos, silently sanctioning the delusion that the meetings had been purely coincidental. Now Xan had basically admitted to not only keeping track of their activities but to manipulating events to facilitate their sporadic reunions. Obi-Wan mulled over that thought and was very surprised to find that it didn't really bother him as much as it should have. He had convinced himself that he was tolerating Xan's presence for Qui-Gon's benefit and found no pleasure in spending time with his predecessor. Cutting through that delusion, he had to admit, even if only in the silence of his own mind, that he didn't really resent the presence of the man sitting in the other room.

Chuckling as he rinsed, Obi-Wan considered how to handle this newfound self-revelation. Now was not the time to delve into the whys and wherefores of his change of heart or to divulge it to his often arrogant and annoying companion. Finding a way to get an accord signed between the Kubaz and the Antz was going to require all his energy and expertise. Deciding to rely on one of Qui-Gon's most oft-preached maxims, he would focus on the moment and let the future come as it would.

Dressing in just leggings and inner tunic, Obi-Wan wandered back into the outer room of the suite to the smell of food filling the air. Xanatos had removed his boots and was sprawled on the sofa with a plate on his lap. The low table in front of him was covered with an array of food containers, a few bottles of Telosian ale in a chilling bucket, and an empty plate and utensils. "Sit down and eat before it gets cold," Xan ordered between mouthfuls.

Obi-Wan spooned items onto the plate, the heaping mounds not even putting a dent in the abundance of food. "How many people did you think you were feeding?" he asked as he dropped into the spot beside Xan.

The blue eyes crinkled with amusement as Xan took a long swig of his ale. "I was starving and expect that you are as well, assuming that the food they served you during the meetings was nothing to write home about."

"That's an understatement," Obi-Wan laughed. "The food of choice for both the Kubaz and the Antz is a variety of insects and other multi-legged creatures, many of which are still alive and squirming on the plate. Most days I resorted to ration bars as my only alternative, and we both know how palatable those are." He took a large bite of the tender gaunt fillet and chewed it slowly. "This didn't come from the hotel kitchens," he stated as he stabbed another piece with his fork.

"Hell, no. The food choices on the menu here were almost as bad as the native stuff," Xan replied. "There's an exclusive restaurant a few blocks from here. The chef apprenticed under the head chef at the Court of Fountains restaurant on Alderaan. It's the only place to eat if you're on this gods-forsaken planet."

"Wish someone had told me about this place two tens ago," Obi-Wan groused around another bite.

A smirk bloomed on Xan's face as he replied. "Well, since Raldec's caters exclusively to the non-natives of Kubindi, I don't expect anyone you came into contact with would even know about it."

"I'll have to make sure it gets added to the cultural file used for mission briefings to Kubindi," Obi-Wan said. "At least that way the next Jedi who has the misfortune of being assigned a mission here will be able to procure decent food."

"Tsk, tsk, Obi-Wan," Xan laughed. "What would Master Yoda say if he heard you? Jedi should be above caring about such inconsequential things as the quality of food."

"When eight hundred years old you are, taste buds you no longer have," Obi-Wan answered, his fork piercing the tender skin of a gelden sun-apple.

They ate the remainder of the meal in silence, Obi-Wan savoring the appetizing food while Xan seemed content to do the same.

"It's a shame to let the remainder of this food go to waste," Obi-Wan remarked as he put his empty plate back on the table.

"Oh, don't worry, we won't. I had them send over a portable cooling unit with the delivery so we won't have to rely on the hotel kitchen for morning meal." Xan picked up a datapad that was tucked against the side of the sofa and handed it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked at the pad in his hand as if it would jump up and bite him. "What is this?"

"The solution to your other problem," Xan replied, grabbing a full bottle of ale.

Obi-Wan turned on the screen, his eyes getting wider as he read through the beginning of the document. "This is a contract proposal."

"Yes, for the rights for Offworld to purchase all the zernium ore that is mined in the southern regions," Xanatos explained. "If you read further, you'll see that the contract includes the construction of an ore-refining facility, completely funded by Offworld. The facility would eventually provide over five thousand jobs for the region as well as eliminate the need for costly off-planet transport for the raw ore."

Reading further into the document, Obi-Wan couldn't fully hide his surprise at the depth of the text. The proposal laid out the set-up and day-to-day operations of the manufacturing plant to the smallest detail, including the pay structure and benefits packages for the employees. Even the percentage going back to Offworld was more reasonable than in most contracts of this type. Years of distrust for the man sitting beside him came to the fore and he couldn't help blurting out, "So what's the catch?"

"Obi-Wan, I'm hurt. Is it too much to expect that I'm doing this for nothing more than the betterment of the Kubindi people?" Xan replied, not fully able to hide the humor in his voice.

"Please," Obi-Wan retorted, the one word speaking volumes towards his disbelief

"Okay, okay," Xan laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "There are two major stipulations that you'll see when you read further. One is that the offer is only on the table for twenty-four hours after we present it in the morning. The other is that they must sign the peace treaty and agree to joint management of both the mines and the processing facility." His expression got more businesslike as he continued. "There are also a few minor addendums. The staffing levels at the plants must never have more than a ten percent variance between Kubaz and Antz and Offworld will have full veto power over all decision-making until the plant is fully operational."

"So they sign the treaty and get the prize," Obi-Wan said bluntly. "Over the years, the Jedi have been sent to negotiate numerous treaties between the Kubaz and the Antz, including the one that Qui-Gon brokered when you were still his padawan. What incentive is there for them to keep this treaty?"

"I haven't forgotten the four tens Qui-Gon and I spent on this hell-hole of a planet," Xan replied. "The Kubaz are greedy, self-centered isolationists and the Antz aren't much better, so I had my people factor that into the agreement. After ten years of stable and profitable operation, the ownership of the plant will begin to revert to the Kubindi government at a rate of five percent per year. But if the treaty is broken, full ownership of the plant will revert to Offworld and the plant will be closed and razed."

Obi-Wan couldn't help the smile that formed at that piece of information. "And since the average treaty on Kubindi lasts anywhere from four to six years, they would have had long enough to see the fiscal benefits and realize the full impact breaking the treaty would have on the Kubindi economy."

Xan smiled as well as he answered, "Although I may not be entering into this contract for purely altruistic reasons, I do have quite a bit of experience in this arena. If the Kubindi want to continue to reap the financial benefits of the arrangement, they will have to find a way to get along. Permanently."

For the first time since he had been assigned this mission, Obi-Wan began to feel hope. "It's a much better incentive than I've been able to offer them. Let's hope it works."

"It'll work, don't worry. Both the Kubaz and the Antz are too greedy not to jump at the offer." Xan drank the rest of his ale and then rose from the couch. "Now, if you wouldn't mind cleaning up and putting this food away, I'm going to shower. If I'm going to be sweaty during the night, I'd rather it happen after I get into bed."

Before Obi-Wan could think of a retort for that loaded statement, Xan had disappeared into the bedroom and he was alone. He scrolled through the datapad for a few more minutes, looking for any hidden codicils or stipulations that could taint the benefits of the document. When he found nothing that could even hint at not being in the best interest of all involved, he shut down the datapad and rose from his seat.

Obi-Wan began closing the half-empty food containers, stacking them all neatly into the cooling unit. There was plenty of food left for morning and since he always brought tealeaves with him, tomorrow's first-meal would be better than any he had eaten since he had arrived on Kubindi. He picked up his half-full bottle of ale and the datapad as he headed towards the bedroom. He would need to read through the full file once more before the negotiations resumed but that could wait until morning. For now, he needed sleep.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched as he crossed the threshold into the bedroom. Xan stood naked in the center of the room, his body stretched enticingly as he toweled his hair. He tried to ignore the sight of the inviting flesh, especially the half-erect penis resting in the nest of black curls, but his body was in conflict with his mind. Finally his better judgment won out. "Would you mind putting some clothes on?"

"Why? It's not like it's something you haven't seen before." Xan tossed the wet towel in the direction of the refresher and moved over to the bed. "Plus, you know I prefer to sleep in the buff." He turned back the covers then walked over to where Obi-Wan was standing. He tugged at the bottom of the tunic, rucking it up to pull it over Obi-Wan's head. "If memory serves, you usually sleep in the nude as well."

Keeping his arms down at his side, Obi-Wan backed away. "This isn't a good idea. I think I should go sleep on the couch."

"You'll do no such thing," Xan countered, using his larger size to press Obi-Wan against the wall. "We've shared a bed plenty of times since Etti IV. There's no reason for tonight to be any different."

A press of the Force and a twist and Obi-Wan was back in the common room. "There is one very big reason," he argued, rummaging through the closet for a pillow and blanket.

Xan pulled the pillow out of Obi-Wan's hand and turned him to face towards him. "Do you really think Qui-Gon would begrudge either of us taking comfort from the other?"

"No, but that's not the point," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Then what is the point?" Xan asked. "The three of us have been together, making love both with him and with each other enough times in the past two years for you to be at ease around me. What makes tonight so different?"

"You already know the answer to that question but I'll say it anyway," Obi-Wan replied. "Because it's not the three of us. Qui-Gon isn't here and for us to do anything without him seems like..."

Xanatos finished the sentence without pause. "Like cheating, betrayal, infidelity. You know he wouldn't feel that way and if he knew he would readily give us his blessing."

"Maybe so, but he doesn't know so it's a moot point," Obi-Wan replied firmly.

"Fine, you win," Xan groused. He moved over to where he had tossed his travel bag and muttered, "I'll put some leggings on and we can get some sleep. It's already been three cycles so I guess another few days of abstinence won't kill me."

Obi-Wan stuffed the blanket back into the closet, pulling off his tunic as he headed into the bedroom. It wasn't until he was lying on the bed that Xan's mumbled words finally registered. He waited until Xan had settled down beside him before he spoke. "Three cycles ago was when you met up with us on Talus. Are you saying you haven't been with anyone since Talus?"

"Is that such a surprise?" Xan asked darkly.

"Honestly, yes," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "You considered it your duty to see how many rich and powerful people you could bed in a cycle without bedding one twice, even as far back as your padawan days, from what I understand."

"That was before," Xan whispered.

"Before what?" Obi-Wan asked, brushing a lock of dark hair off Xan's face.

"Now who's asking a question he already knows the answer to?" Xan grasped the hand touching his face and pressed a kiss to the callused palm.

Obi-Wan asked the only question that his shocked mind could form. "How long?"

"A few tens after Teyr," Xan replied, a touch of a blush staining his cheeks.

"That was over a year and a half ago," Obi-Wan blurted out. "So you're saying you haven't been with anyone, except for the times every couple of cycles that you have met up with me and Qui-Gon, since Teyr?"

"Unless you count my right hand or the dildo I keep in the drawer by my bed," Xan answered sardonically.

Obi-Wan's heart swelled as he looked into the blue eyes. "You must have been so lonely."

"I don't need your pity, Kenobi," Xanatos snarled.

The raw pain in Xan's eyes took Obi-Wan's breath away. "Don't mistake concern for pity, Xan. Why?"

Xan closed his eyes and answered so softly Obi-Wan had to strain to hear. "It was worse being with someone. To have to live with just empty, random sex after experiencing the reality of making love for the first time in my life."

Another thought came to Obi-Wan, one in its own way more painful than Xan's revelation. "So why didn't you say something? We could have worked something out to meet up with you more often rather than going through all the subterfuge of these 'accidental' meetings."

Xanatos opened his eyes at that and looked over at Obi-Wan. "Fear, I suppose. I'm not the easiest person to be around," he said with a disparaging chuckle. "I realize that I can never be to either of you what you are to each other. But I know Qui-Gon has feelings for me, may even love me a little, and that you care about me in your own stick-up-the-ass Kenobi way. I was afraid if I was around too much you'd realize that I'm not worth the effort."

This time it was Obi-Wan's turn for a reproachful chuckle as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the broken-circle scar on Xan's cheek. "Sounds like all three of us have been bloody fools. Qui-Gon didn't want to ask for more from you for fear you would disappear altogether. I deluded myself into believing that I only tolerated you being around for Qui-Gon's sake. And you never asked for anything for fear that you would lose what you had." He flopped onto his back and sighed. "For intelligent men who have been trained in the art of dialogue, we've done a piss- poor job of communicating with each other."

"You shouldn't really be surprised," Xan replied. "Open and honest discussion has never been my strong suit." He stopped for a moment, appearing to be in the throes of some internal struggle, before he added, "I honestly don't understand why you did it."

"Did what?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

"Gave your blessing that night two years ago on Etti IV for one and let me continue to have a place in your lives for another," Xanatos answered. "I don't think I could have been so generous if Qui-Gon had been mine."

"You could and would if you loved him as much as I do," Obi-Wan contended. "Qui-Gon is my mate and life-bonded partner, my master, my teacher and my friend but he is not mine. I do not own him, have no right to tell him who he can or cannot care for, who he can or cannot love."

"But we both know that nothing would have happened without your approval." Xanatos reached down and twined his fingers with Obi-Wan's. "I don't know if I would have been secure enough in your place."

Obi-Wan squeezed the hand in his. "Every decision comes with a risk, Xan. Sometimes the choices we make have nothing to do with our own needs and everything to do with the needs of those people we care about."

"You sound more and more like Qui-Gon every day," Xan grumped, good-naturedly.

"You couldn't have paid me a nicer compliment," Obi-Wan said. "Everything we do is filtered in some way by the people we care about. Your own choices over these past few years are evidence of that."

"I'm a businessman and a wealthy one at that," Xan argued. "I haven't made any huge sacrifices."

A frown appeared on Obi-Wan's face as he rejoined, "Really. Look at the difference between your business practices now and what they were five years ago and tell me you haven't changed the way you do things. You would have never suggested a fair and impartial mining contract as a way to broker peace five years ago, no matter your motive. Your methods would have been much more violent and self-interested."

"I just realized that I can make more money in the long run with fair and equitable practices," Xan argued.

"Now who's deluding himself? You wanted the chance to make things right with Qui-Gon, and you knew that as long as you were exploiting people that it would never happen," Obi-Wan declared. "So you gave up the easy path, worked to right many of the wrongs of your youth, all so that you could approach Qui-Gon. You made a clear choice based on the needs of someone you love."

"When did you get so much older, Kenobi?" Xan teased, not willing to acknowledge the accuracy of the comment.

"It's called Jinn Syndrome," Obi-Wan laughed. "Comes from years of processing information through my Qui-Gon filter. I think you suffer from it as well or at least have these past few years."

"I think you're right. I may have made some really bad choices over the years but arranging that meeting on Etti IV was one of my best ones," Xan admitted.

"I have no regrets over my choices that day. I've gained more than I could ever have imagined." Obi-Wan reached over and ran the fingertips of his other hand over Xan's cheek. "But now we need to get some sleep. If your plan works out and they go for the treaty, tomorrow is going to be a very long day. Sleep well, Xan," he added as he rolled onto his side.

"Sleep well, Obi-Wan," Xan replied, rolling the other way as if to avoid temptation.

It was a matter of only a few minutes before both men drifted off to sleep.

  


* * *

Sometime during the night they must have shifted together as Obi-Wan awoke to find himself pressed up against Xan's back with their legs tangled together. Xan must have already been awake because when Obi-Wan stretched, Xan pressed his ass against Obi-Wan's morning erection. "I'd be more than happy to help you out with that," Xan rumbled as he reached a hand back between them.

Obi-Wan captured the wandering hand as he moved back a bit on the bed. "We've already had this conversation. There'll be plenty of time for that when we get to Naboo."

"Spoilsport," Xan said, rolling over to face his bedmate.

"Must keep up with my tight-ass reputation after all," Obi-Wan retorted as he rose from the bed.

"Been so long I wouldn't know," Xan groused.

"I'll take first shower," Obi-Wan said, heading into the refresher without waiting for a reply. He chuckled as he started his ablutions, Xan's "I could join you and we'd save water," floating through the closed door.

Obi-Wan finished his shower and moved back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Xan had stripped out of his leggings and was pulling fresh clothing from the carry bag that now sat on the bed. "You better have left me some hot water," he said as he sauntered off into the refresher.

The smile never left Obi-Wan's face as he dressed and headed into the common room. He started tea on the small cooking ring, pulled out the food from last night's meal that would be appropriate for first-meal and then settle into a chair with the datapad. He got up to fix his mug of tea when it had finished brewing and ate his food while he read. He was about halfway through the contract when Xanatos came out to join him. "Tea's on the hotplate," he said when Xan glanced down at his mug.

Xan took a tentative sip, taking another longer sip when he was satisfied with the taste. "I can bet that you didn't learn to make tea from Qui-Gon."

"Heavens, no," Obi-Wan replied. "Qui-Gon's tea tastes like etching acid. I used to like helping out in the kitchens when I was an initiate so I had one of the Temple cooks teach me on our first stint back at Temple. From that day on, I've always made the tea out of self-preservation."

"I hear you," Xan replied. "I don't know how many plants I killed in various quarters over the years dumping out Qui-Gon's tea." He settled onto the couch with his tea and another datapad and asked, "Any questions on the contract?"

"Looks good so far," Obi-Wan replied. "I have a few minor wording changes noted in the file but nothing that changes the context of the agreement. Two weeks of ceaseless debates have given me a lot of insight into just the right way to word things so that neither the Kubaz nor the Antz will object."

"Once you've finished I can send the download off to the people on my ship," Xan said. "They'll make the revisions and meet us at the negotiation site with enough copies for all the participants."

"Paper copies, I hope?" Obi-Wan amended. "I'm sure you remember how adamant the Antz are about all legal documents being in paper form."

That comment drew a laugh from Xan. "Don't I ever. I still believe that the hours I stood at that archaic document printer should have been construed as part of my trials. The treaty was one hundred pages and I must have reprinted all one hundred of them at least three times. Even with using the Force to coax the machine, I was lucky to get five copies of any one page printed before the stupid thing would jam up on me. That's why there is a state-of-the-art document printer and ten cases of paper in the cargo hold of my ship along with a printing technician."

"Appears that's not a lesson you'll need to be taught twice," Obi-Wan teased. "Master will be proud."

"Stuff it, brat," Xan retorted, before grabbing a piece of sweet bread and some fruit from the food on the table.

Both men focused on the information on their datapads as they ate, Obi-Wan making a few notes and Xan just rereading the contract he had drafted. Within a half-hour all the minor revisions had been completed, the corrected file had been downloaded to Xan's ship and they were on their way to the meeting site. They walked slowly, Obi-Wan wanting to time their arrival so that all the delegates would already be assembled in the conference room.

As promised, the print technician was waiting for them as they arrived and Xanatos took the document packets from him with a nod. "Let's get started. I'd like to be off this rock by nightfall."

"Don't get overconfident, Xan," Obi-Wan chided. "Although your contract will be a strong motivator, there still could be hitches to getting the treaty signed."

"Greed is a powerful ally, Obi-Wan," Xan said, in a more than passable imitation of Qui-Gon.

"Let's just hope it's enough to overcome centuries of infighting and political posturing." Obi-Wan looked between the door to the conference facility and Xanatos and said. "I should go in by myself first and explain who you are and the reason for your presence."

"You mean beg them to see me," Xan snorted. "No, we need to present a united front. You can introduce me and I'll introduce my proposal, emphasizing the short time limit of the offer. Then I can sit back and watch while you work your diplomatic Jedi magic, convincing them that this is an unparalleled opportunity for Kubindi." Obi-Wan frowned in disapproval but before he could put together an argument, Xan continued, "Trust me, Kenobi. I've had years of experience dealing with greedy power-mongers like the Kubaz and the Antz. The only thing besides money that will get them working together is the notion that they can best someone more powerful than they are." He smirked and slapped Obi-Wan on the back. "Just follow my lead. Unless I've lost my touch, it won't take too long to get them to see the benefits of this arrangement."

Sending a silent prayer into the Force that his companion was right, Obi-Wan nodded and led Xanatos into the meeting room. His expectations were immediately met when the leaders of both the Kubaz and Antz delegations jumped to their feet. "Who is this, Jedi?" the Kubaz roared while the Antz was only a little calmer as he said, "Outsiders not allowed."

Obi-Wan sent out a pulse of the Force in an attempt to calm the assembly. "This is Xanatos de Crion, head of Offworld Corporation," he began but before he could say anything more Xan strode to the center of the room.

"As Knight Kenobi said, I am Xanatos de Crion, sole proprietor and chief administrator of Offworld Corporation, and I come to you today with a business proposal." The Kubaz leader started to speak but Xan pressed a copy of the contract into his hands. "I expect that you are familiar with both my name and my company's and the reputation that we hold. So unless you want me to walk out of here and take my proposal to one of the neighboring mining consortiums, I would suggest that you sit down and listen."

That comment seemed to anger the man further. "Kubaz don't take orders from outsiders." His trunk and hands moved in subtle pattern of lifts and twists and Obi-Wan tried to interpret the intricate non-verbal communication between the Kubaz delegates.

"I am a busy man, Lemazi," Xan interrupted, easily identifying the man Obi-Wan had described earlier. "I don't have days to spend while you and your Antz counterparts bicker and argue. I've come here to discuss a business proposal. If you're not interested, I'll gladly be on my way." He dropped the rest of the contract packets on the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

Lemazi glared at Xanatos for a long moment, then held the papers in his hand out towards Obi-Wan. "Have you read this, Jedi?"

Obi-Wan met the Kubaz's angry stare with a calm resolve. "Yes, I have and I recommend that it would be in the best interest of your planet and your peoples for the delegations to consider it seriously."

A few more hand and trunk movements were shared between Lemazi and the rest of the Kubaz delegation as the Antz leader picked up one of the contracts from the table. Obi-Wan was considering how to best break the tension-filled silence when Lemazi turned back to Xan. "Okay, we will look at your offer, de Crion, but you'd better not be wasting our time."

With that statement, Obi-Wan let out the breath he had been holding, took his seat between the two groups of delegates and began the tedious job of getting the contract approved.

  


* * *

It was dark when Obi-Wan and Xanatos left the conference center but both men were pleased with the progress that had been made. After endless hours of needless bickering and more than one threat from Xanatos to rescind the offer, the Kubaz and the Antz had tentatively agreed to all of the major stipulations and asked for a recess to meet with a large group of planetary principals. After a firm reminder from Xan that a final decision would be expected by 0900 the following morning, they left the others to their discussion and made their way back to the hotel.

The long day had left both men with very little energy and Obi-Wan was glad Xan had ordered another food delivery from Raldec's. They picked up the warming pack containing their meal from the concierge and took the lift directly to Obi-Wan's suite. Both men divested themselves of cloaks and boots before settling on the sofa and tucking into the food. Only a smattering of conversation took place between bites and soon the only thing that remained was a half-empty thermos of hot tea.

Obi-Wan refilled his mug, looked up at the chrono on the far wall and then turned to his companion. "Do you recall what the time difference is between Kubindi and Kalabra?"

"Fifteen or sixteen hours ahead I think," Xan replied. "Should be mid-morning."

"I wonder if the Comm center down the street is open this late," Obi-Wan said, as he pulled his communicator from his belt. "They have an OmniNod CommSet that I was able to use to reach Anakin the other day."

"No need," Xan said, holding out his hand. "Give me that. We can link into the commstation on my ship and relay a call through to Qui-Gon or Anakin's commlink."

Once again thankful for Xan's insistence on top-of-the-line technology, Obi-Wan handed over the commlink and looked on as Xan contacted his ship. It took about fifteen minutes to align the two systems and establish the path of relays but finally Xanatos handed the commlink back with a smile. "Say hello for me."

"You can say hello yourself," Obi-Wan retorted but before he could say more the connection was established.

"Skywalker," the echoing voice said.

"Anakin, it's Obi-Wan."

"Master Obi-Wan, is your mission finished?" Anakin asked, a hopeful note in his voice.

"Not yet, but it could be soon," Obi-Wan replied. "How is Master Qui-Gon? Is he being a difficult patient?"

A deeper voice came back to Obi-Wan in reply. "I am always a model patient, Obi-Wan."

Xanatos snorted behind him and Obi-Wan couldn't contain his chuckle. "Sure you are, Master. And Dagobah is a vacation paradise. How are you feeling?"

"Healing," Qui-Gon replied with an audible sigh. "I'll be much better when I'm allowed to leave this infernal place."

"Model patient, my ass," Xan muttered, good-naturedly.

Obi-Wan ignored his companion and asked, "Do the healers still plan on releasing you on Natunda?"

"As far as I know, but enough about me. A real-time comm relay over this distance must be costing you a small fortune so tell me, how is your mission going?" Qui-Gon asked. "The factions on Kubindi aren't the easiest people to work with."

"Always the master of understatement," Xan commented rather loudly.

Before Obi-Wan could reply, Qui-Gon spoke again. "What was that? Is there someone else there with you, Obi-Wan?"

Glancing over at the man beside him, Obi-Wan chuckled. "An unexpected visitor arrived on my doorstep last night. I'll let him say hello."

Xanatos reached out and took the commlink from Obi-Wan with a smile. "Good morning, Master."

"Xanatos," Qui-Gon replied, fondness lacing his voice. "Do I really want to know how you came to be on Kubindi with Obi-Wan?"

"I enjoyed the four tens that you and I spent here so much that I decided to stop by for a visit." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "That and I figured Kenobi could use some help. The Kubaz view anyone younger than forty as ineffectual and anyone good-looking as dim-witted. Since he is both..." Xan let his words fade away as laughter came over the commlink.

"Thanks, I think," Obi-Wan grumbled.

Xan continued as if Obi-Wan had not spoken. "And don't worry about the cost of the call, Master. I can afford it." He dropped down onto the sofa and Obi-Wan sat beside him as the call settled into a comfortable sharing of information.

Qui-Gon talked about his mission to Kalabra and the incident that had caused his injury. Obi-Wan discussed the tenor of the negotiation on Kubindi and Xanatos explained the contract proposal he had drafted and the hope that it would be enough motivation to get the treaty ratified. Obi-Wan and Xan traded the commlink back and forth during the conversation, able to hear Qui-Gon and Anakin if the other held the unit but not able to be heard if they weren't speaking directly into it.

They had been talking for almost an hour when Anakin brought up the impending visit to Naboo. "The Council relayed the invitation last night and Queen Jamillia is sending a private transport to pick us up as soon as Master Qui-Gon is released from the Healers."

"If Obi-Wan can get the treaty signed, we should arrive on Kalabra by late day on Natunda," Xan said.

"We?" echoed in the background while Anakin was more direct. "You and Master Obi-Wan are coming here?"

"Well, since my ship is the private transport that Queen Jamillia arranged for you, we would need to come there," Xan replied

"That's great," Anakin exclaimed. "Are you coming in the Gozanti Cruiser?"

"No, I have a new ship." Xan's smiled at the exuberance in the youth's voice as he continued. "It's a highly modified Mindabaal Custom Yacht, with twin ion engines, an M-5 hyperdrive, quad laser cannons and 160-SND shields."

"Sounds wizard." It was easy to hear the hint of envy in Anakin's voice.

"If Master Qui-Gon agrees, I might be able to arrange for you to spend some time in the co-pilot's seat during the journey to Naboo," Xan said.

"Can I please, Master Qui-Gon?" drifted through the speaker almost immediately.

"We'll see, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied before addressing the man making the offer. "And just how did you get assigned transport duty, Xanatos?"

Obviously not wanting to reveal the complete answer to that query over an open comm channel and in front of Anakin, Xan sidestepped. "That's a tale that can wait until we get there, Master. For now I think we should say goodnight. Obi-Wan will need a good night's sleep to be at his best for the morning's negotiation session."

"I look forward to hearing how this came about in full detail, Xani," Qui-Gon replied, obviously aware he was being put off. "We will say our goodnights then."

"Night, Master Obi-Wan. Night, Xan," Anakin wished in the background.

"See you in a couple days, Anakin. Make sure Master Qui-Gon listens to the healers," both men replied simultaneously.

"I don't need a watcher," Qui-Gon groused.

The predictable comment had Obi-Wan and Xan rolling their eyes and holding back laughter. "I don't think the healers back at the Temple would agree with you, Master," Xan chuckled. "You'd better listen or you'll spend your days in Theed being pushed around in a hoverchair. See you soon, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon grumbled something unintelligible and Obi-Wan was smart enough not to continue that line of conversation. After the hour spent in relaxed conversation with Qui-Gon and Anakin, he found himself reluctant to end the call but the late hour made his decision for him. "Get well, my Master, and hopefully we'll see you in a couple of days." 'I love you' was left unsaid, but he was sure that Qui-Gon knew of his silent addition.

"I'll be counting the hours until you arrive," Qui-Gon replied, the tacit acknowledgment of love sent and returned evident in his gentle tone.

"As will I," Obi-Wan whispered.

"Now off to bed with you both," Qui-Gon ordered, the hint of a smile in his voice. "Just make sure you get at least a few hours sleep before morning."

With that teasing comment, the connection was terminated and Obi-Wan was left looking longingly at the commlink in his hand. Xan stood silently for a moment before grabbing the commlink and tucking it back into Obi-Wan's belt. "Bed, Kenobi. Master's orders," Xan said as he extinguished the common room lights with a wave of his hand.

Obi-Wan stood in the darkened room for a long moment, his mind clinging to the echoes of Qui-Gon's voice. Finally, he followed Xan into the bedroom. The sound of water running in the 'fresher drifted into the room as Obi-Wan stripped down to his linens. Too tired to bother with a shower, he traded places with Xan when he emerged. When he reentered the bedroom, Xan was lying naked on the far side of the bed.

"Xan, I'm too tired to go through this again," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Then don't," Xan retorted. "Qui-Gon knows I'm here, gave us his blessing in his ever circuitous way. Don't worry. I won't force myself on you. But I'm also not going to deprive myself of the pleasure of sleeping beside you, skin to skin, because you're hanging onto some deluded sense of loyalty." He held out his hand and beckoned Obi-Wan forward. "You've been away from Qui-Gon for a cycle and a half and I've been away from you both twice that long. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep? One that you got naturally, without having to resort to Jedi mind tricks or healing trances?" When Obi-Wan didn't answer, he pressed on. "I thought so. Let me give you this, Obi-Wan. We'll both sleep better for it."

Struggling between the logic of Xan's argument and his lingering guilt, Obi-Wan met the blue gaze of the man before him. Gone was the icy demeanor of his former adversary, replaced by the loving concern of a friend. For years Qui-Gon had admonished him for holding on to old hurts, for too often looking to the past or the future instead of to the present. And he was doing it again, neglecting the person sharing the present with him, out of misplaced guilt and anxiety over things that had been or might be.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan pulled off his linens as he released his anxiety to the Force and moved towards the bed. Xan held open his arms and Obi-Wan dove into the welcoming embrace. "When did you become so much older, Xan?" he whispered, repeating the words directed at him the night before.

Blue eyes sparked with laughter. "Guess my emotional age finally caught up with my chronological age. Took long enough, wouldn't you say?" To prevent any answer, he covered Obi-Wan's mouth in a gentle kiss.

Words became irrelevant as gentle kisses morphed into passionate ones, hands wandered over smooth skin to stroke and caress. Touches alternated between soft and hard, gentle and rough, highly pleasurable and pleasurably painful. Control shifted almost as often as they paused to breathe, with both men fighting for dominance as readily as relinquishing it. Tens and cycles of loneliness and frustration were released in the passionate exchange until both men were breathing heavily and hovering on the edge.

"Enough, Kenobi," Xan finally growled, rolling onto his back and pressing a bottle of lube that seemed to appear out of nowhere into Obi-Wan's hand. "Fuck me. Now."

Uncapping the bottle without another word, Obi-Wan slicked his fingers and pressed them against the opening to Xan's body. Remembering Xan's earlier revelation, he took his time, coating and stretching the tight ring of muscle with deliberate care. When Xan started to protest, he silenced him with a probing kiss. He managed to recoat his fingers and insert two before Xan pushed him away with a growl.

"Enough. I'm no blushing virgin, so forget the foreplay and just fuck me already."

"Don't want to hurt you," Obi-Wan said, even as he began coating his cock.

"You won't. Want you, need you, in me, now," Xan grunted between heavy breaths. "Please, it's been so long."

Shifting to kneel between Xan's thighs, Obi-Wan's positioned his cock against his lover's anus. He stared at the face on the man spread out before him and slowly pressed forward. "Open to me," he whispered. Half-closed lids partially obscured passion-darkened blue eyes, silky black hair fanned out over the pillow and mouth opened in a silent moan, as both body and mind yielded to his claim. It was as if a shutter had lifted and he was seeing the man, and what that man meant to him, clearly for the very first time. Lust mingled with love, pleasure taken mingled with pleasure given and passion mingled with tenderness until they were all entwined in a heavy skein of ecstasy.

Buried fully in the warmth of Xan's body, Obi-Wan struggled for control. The flesh that surrounded him was so different from the heat of Qui-Gon's body, the aura merging with his a burst of flame to Qui-Gon's tranquil passion, but it still felt so very right. Like a bemoth drawn to a candle's flame, he slipped along the filaments of the faint bond between Qui-Gon and Xanatos right into the bright presence of Xan's mind. The flutter of shock quickly changed to one of welcome and a mental connection augmented their physical one.

A soft _move_ wafted through Obi-Wan's mind but he was too far gone to understand its significance. Reaching one hand down to the shaft rising up from its nest of black curls, he stroked into Xan's body. His attempt at keeping a languid pace evaporated as pleas of "harder" and "faster" echoed both within and without. Giving up, he pounded into the body beneath him, his only other thought on stroking the flesh in his hand.

It didn't take long, the intensity of their coupling and the cycles of denial quickly taking their toll. Xan came first, a low moan the only warning before he erupted over Obi-Wan's fist. Obi-Wan came a half dozen strokes later, a whisper of Xan's name falling from his lips as his seed pumped into Xan's body. Surprisingly, he had the presence of mind to lean to the side when he collapsed on the bed.

They lay in silence for a few moments, pounding hearts and harsh breathing the only sounds in the room. The mental connection between them was beginning to fade and Obi-Wan reached for it. It was much weaker than the bond he shared with Qui-Gon; light and misty like the remnant of a fog burning off in the early morning sun. Unlike his link with Qui-Gon, this one would require contact to maintain and would most likely fade completely when he and Xan were apart.

When Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes, Xan was looking over at him with an awe-struck expression that he was sure was mirrored on his own face. "How was that possible?"

The memory of Xan's voice in his mind pushed forth and Obi-Wan did his best to explain what he himself didn't truly understand. "Since our first night together on Etti IV when your bond with Qui-Gon reformed, I've been able to sense a faint echo of your connection. I always thought it was a side effect of our lifebond and, not wanting to infringe on your privacy, I ignored it." He reached up a brushed a lock of black hair off Xan's face. "Tonight when it pulsed, I reached for it. Our mutual bonds with Qui-Gon must have served as a conduit because before I fully realized what had happened, I was sensing you."

Xan closed his eyes and when he reopened them he looked sad. "It's almost gone. Will it happen every time we're making love?" A wistful look replaced the sad one as he added, "Do you think it will ever be strong enough for me to sense you?"

"I honestly don't know," Obi-Wan replied. "We'll need to talk to Qui-Gon about it and maybe even meet with a mind-healer who specializes in bond mechanics."

At the word 'healer', Xan broke in. "No healers. I won't have anyone probing around in my mind like our connection is a laboratory rat needing to be dissected."

Obi-Wan bristled at the distrust and fear oozing from Xan. He sought to stay calm as he replied, "That is your decision, of course. No one will force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. But if we want to foster the bond and attain its potential, we may need assistance from those who are more knowledgeable on the subject." The link between them had faded completely and Obi-Wan decided that any further discussion could wait. "We can discuss it with Qui-Gon when we arrive on Kalabra. For now, I think we should get some sleep."

Xan rose from the bed, looking a little lost. "I'm going to take a shower first."

Knowing that it was more a need to think than to get cleaned up that pushed Xan from the bed, Obi-Wan agreed with a tease. "Okay, just don't be gone too long. Wouldn't want all the hard work of relaxing me to go to waste."

Xan rolled his eyes and mumbled as he walked to the refresher. "Never thought anyone could be worse than Qui-Gon with the bad puns."

Watching Xan disappear, Obi-Wan touched the place in his mind where Qui-Gon's bond with Xan intersected with their lifebond. _Qui-Gon always says that the Force makes its own decisions, without any consideration to those it affects. I just wish it would give out a hint of warning before turning my life upside-down, again._ "Sleep well, my love," he whispered sending a wash of love along the lifebond along with his unheard words. "I fear our vacation is going to be a bit less relaxing than we expected." Sparing one final glance at the closed door to the refresher, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

At some point Obi-Wan was aware of Xanatos joining him in bed but he wasn't awake enough to do more than grunt as his bed-partner spooned up behind him.

  


* * *

Rays of sun poking through the antiquated window blinds roused Obi-Wan. Although he'd never admit it to Xan, he'd slept better than he had in tens and was feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. He left Xan sleeping, pulled on a pair of leggings and wandered out onto the balcony. The cool morning air felt good against his skin and he settled onto his knees to meditate. He had much to think on, both about the final stage of the negotiations and last night's unexpected events. He slowed his breathing and dropped into a meditative trance with the ease of long practice.

Obi-Wan came back to awareness to find Xanatos sitting in the wicker chair across from him. He was surprised that he hadn't felt the other man's entrance and wondered if it was the result of last night. Something else to talk to Qui-Gon about. He rose from his knees, walked over to the chair and greeted Xan with a quick kiss. "Morning. You're up earlier than I expected."

"No fun sleeping in alone," Xan whined.

"We can sleep on the way to Kalabra," Obi-Wan soothed.

"When you see my new ship, you'll be as anxious as Anakin to fly her," Xan countered, "so I'll settle for you joining me in the shower right now."

Pulling Xan to his feet, Obi-Wan led them back into the bedroom. "You may want to rescind that offer. Lately it seems like every time I fly a ship, I end up with someone shooting at me."

"Let them try," Xan quipped, "and they'll never know what hit them."

Shower, dressing and first-meal were all completed quickly and efficiently. Xan even insisted that Obi-Wan pack and had one of his people come to collect their bags so they could leave as soon as the treaty was signed. "Pretty sure of yourself."

"Greedy people are very easy to predict," Xan replied. "I'll let you top for the next ten if we're not in hyperspace by late-meal."

Laughter echoed from both of them as Obi-Wan opened the door. "Like that would be a hardship. You're a born bottom."

"Am not," Xan argued but his smile belied his words. They headed from the guest quarters side by side, both hoping that Xan's prediction for the treaty signing would come true.

Entering the conference facility, Obi-Wan quickly called both sides to the table. It was obvious by their demeanor that they could see the benefits of the treaty but in true hardheaded fashion they tried to angle for a few changes in the terms. It only took one incidence of Xanatos heading for the door for the Kubaz and Antz to realize that was not going to happen. Once they got down to business, it was only a matter of working out minor changes and finalizing the logistics oversight program.

By mid-afternoon, everything had been agreed upon and they were waiting for the courier from Xan's ship to deliver the final document. The delegates had tried to convince them to stay for a celebration the following day but Xanatos had been firm in his refusal. "Knight Kenobi and I appreciate the invitation but we have a previous engagement. My advance team will arrive within a ten to scout for a building location and start the process in motion."

A few delegates mumbled at the insult but none were brave enough to vocalize their displeasure too vividly. The elected rulers of both the Kubaz and the Antz had been party to the final negotiations so they were present when the formal treaty arrived. With only the slightest of ceremony, the required signatures were endorsed and governmental seals affixed on four copies of the document. Each ruler kept one for their archives, Xanatos took one for his company records and Obi-Wan took one to be filed with the Galactic Senate.

As they headed to Xan's ship, the man looked positively smug. "Good thing you didn't make a counter-bet, hey Kenobi?"

"Listening to you gloat to Qui-Gon and Anakin will more than serve as my punishment." Obi-Wan smiled at the man beside him, unable to feel even a touch of animosity for the fact that Xan had predicted the outcome so accurately.

"And don't think I won't." They had reached the hangars and Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks as Xan moved to the largest ship berth.

"That's your ship?" Obi-Wan finally mustered. "It looks more like a small battle cruiser than a pleasure ship."

"It's both," Xan replied as Obi-Wan started moving again. He waited until they were walking up the ramp before continuing. "I'm not heedless of the current upheaval in the Republic. The currents on the winds are murmuring of the growing distrust of the Jedi. While not too many people know of my current association with the Jedi, my past connection to the Temple is common knowledge."

"Based on that, I would think those who oppose the Jedi would be looking to enlist your help," Obi-Wan replied.

"That might be, at least until I throw the first one out of an airlock. But I'm not taking any chances," Xan insisted as they approached the flight deck. "I plan on doing whatever it takes to protect me and mine."

More reassured than he cared to admit by Xan's declaration, Obi-Wan blew out a whistle as they entered the oversized cockpit. Everything was state-of-the art, from the flight controls to the navigation station to the communications console. A crew of six manned the various stations, moving around with the confidence of well-trained professionals.

"Are we cleared for take-off?" Xanatos asked the pilot.

"As soon as you and your passenger take your seats," the man replied.

Xan turned to Obi-Wan with a smile. "Guess we should do that, unless you'd like to try flying her?"

Moving into one of the empty seats behind the navigation station, Obi-Wan declined. "I'll leave that task to the professionals."

When Xanatos dropped into the seat beside Obi-Wan, the communication specialist opened a channel. "Kubindi control, this is 'Vyvya Ethra' requesting a departure vector."

Obi-Wan turned to Xan, searching his memory for the translation. "That's Old Corellian, isn't it? Ethra is three but what is vyvya?"

"The literal translation is the 'honor of giving back' but joined with ethra is means 'three bound in honor," Xan replied.

Obi-Wan blinked, more surprised than he should have been at Xan's sentimental gesture. "Wonder what the Council will make of that tiny bit of information."

"As if I care what the Council thinks," Xan mocked. "I can always use Master's old standby and say the Force made me do it. And that excuse would be even more fitting in light of our experience last night."

"Let's hope no one but us makes the connection," Obi-Wan laughed. Before Xan could reply, the ship had received departure clearance and was lifting from the tarmac.

The takeoff was smooth, only the slightest vibration across the deck and the planet receding through the viewscreen any indication that the vessel was moving. Obi-Wan had flown in a variety of vessels before but even the largest military ships were unable to mask the sense of movement as well as this one. He peered out the viewscreen as they rose through the atmosphere, lost in thought as the darkness of open space enfolded them. His mission to Kubindi had been a success and, with Xan's intervention, the treaty might provide the first real opportunity for extended peace that the planet had known in a thousand years. He had negotiated enough treaties to take help from any quarter if it benefited the populace. That it had come from Xanatos was unexpected but appreciated.

Glancing over at Xan, Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. Now he was on his way to Kalabra with the man to collect Qui-Gon and Anakin and head off to Naboo for what basically amounted to a Council-sanctioned vacation. He only prayed that the Force wouldn't reconsider its munificence before they had time to enjoy their five days in Theed.

The lines of hyperspace stretched out in the viewport and the ship settled into the navigation route to Kalabra. Xanatos rose from his seat. "I'm starving. Let's go see what we can rustle up from the galley." Happy to have something to distract him from his thoughts, Obi-Wan followed.

Xan's people were nothing if not efficient and had set out a small feast for them. Not having eaten since first-meal, both men were hungry and ate without spending much time on small talk. When they had finished, Xan handed Obi-Wan another bottle of Corellian ale and asked, "I'd like to try and make the time shift while we travel." His smile turned into a suggestive grin. "Any thoughts on how you'd like to spend the next few hours?"

It wasn't hard to figure out what Xanatos had in mind but as he started to accept, Obi-Wan felt the Force tugging at him. Opening his mind to it, a whisper of warning floated across. "Xan, are you fully familiar with the functions of this vessel?"

"I have a good grasp of the technical data but I don't have much hands-on experience at any of the controls." Xan replied.

Expression going blank, Obi-Wan reached for the nebulous feeling echoing in the Force. "Would you mind taking me on a tour? Maybe get the crew to give us a short tutorial of the controls for each station?"

One dark eyebrow was raised in an expression very similar to Qui-Gon as Xan asked, "Why? What is it?"

"Not sure. Just feels like we may need the knowledge at some point in the future," Obi-Wan answered ambiguously.

Xan rose from his seat and waved him towards the doorway. "Good enough for me. I've had vague feelings save my ass on more than one occasion. That's one lesson I learned from Qui-Gon early on. Never let it be said that I don't trust my instincts, or your instincts in this case."

For the next several hours they toured the ship, senior technicians reviewing schematics, capabilities and functions of each station. Both Xanatos and Obi-Wan spent short periods working the controls in each area and, by the time they finished the actual piloting lesson, they were fairly confident that could fill in at any post if the need were to arise.

It was well into ship's night when they made their way back to the ship's sleeping quarters. A number of doors lined the hallway but Xanatos didn't stop until he got to the second to the last one. "This cabin is reserved exclusively for you and Qui-Gon," he announced, keying open the door. "There's a smaller one for Anakin across the hall."

"Xan, I appreciate the gesture and I'm sure Qui-Gon will as well but who knows when the next time we'll travel with you will be," Obi-Wan replied.

"Doesn't matter if it's next cycle or next year or five years from now," Xan countered. "The cabin will be waiting for you. No one else will occupy it. As for tonight, I had your bag placed in my quarters, hoping we would share but if you'd rather not..."

Torn between wanting to examine his earlier feelings of foreboding and an uncharacteristic desire not to be alone, Obi-Wan decided on a compromise. "I'll join you after my evening meditation. I assume the door at the end of the hallway leads to your quarters?"

Xan smiled and started towards a door nestled in the far wall. "So does this one. Join me when you're ready." With that, Xan continued across the room and disappeared as the door slid into the wall.

Obi-Wan's chuckle echoed in the room as he watched his companion depart. Xanatos continued to surprise him at every turn and he was beginning to think that even a lifetime of Jedi training might not be enough for him to keep up with their ever-changing relationship.

  


* * *

An hour of mediation left Obi-Wan much calmer and more centered even if he didn't have clearer picture of his premonition. He rose from his knees and crossed the room. The door slid open as he approached, a motion sensor mounted on the frame. The room was dimly lit but there was enough light for Obi-Wan to see Xan's naked form sprawled out in the bed.

Moving silently through the room, Obi-Wan spent a few minutes in the refresher before walking to the bed. He stripped quickly and slipped under the covers. Xan shifted closer to him as he settled in but didn't wake. Obi-Wan lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, thoughts wandering between the man beside him and the man they were flying to meet.

As different as night and day, Qui-Gon and Xanatos each held a place in his heart and those places were beginning to fuse. The life of a Jedi made it hard enough to maintain one relationship, never mind trying to juggle what was beginning to look like a triune bond. If they were lucky, the three of them would be able to be together once a cycle and if the situation with the Separatist movement worsened, it would be far less than that.

But as Qui-Gon so often preached, the only thing gained in worrying about the future was missing out on the pleasures of the present. Wrapping an arm around his bed-partner, Obi-Wan spooned behind and settled down to sleep, thoughts of their upcoming vacation drifting over into his dreams.

  


* * *

The feel of the ship coming out of hyperspace pulled both Xanatos and Obi-Wan from the depths of sleep. Before they had time to do more than register the change, a voice came over the comm unit beside the bed. "We will be landing on Kalabra in forty-five minutes."

Sleepy blue eyes gazed up at Obi-Wan when the speaker clicked off. "Looks like our initiation of this bed will have to wait until after we collect Qui-Gon."

"I doubt that Anakin will give us that kind of privacy," Obi-Wan replied, before leaning down for a quick kiss.

Xan returned the kiss with fervor before pulling back. "I'll wager that I can come up with something to entice young Ani from his master's side for a few hours."

Obi-Wan met the sly blue gaze with a smile. "I'm certain your invitation to sit in the co-pilot's seat would be a suitable enticement."

"That can definitely be arranged," Xan laughed before rolling out of bed. "Gives us something to look forward to." He headed across the room, turning back when he reached the door to the refresher. "Well, come on. Just because we're waiting to initiate the bed doesn't mean we can't share a quick grope in the shower."

Chuckling as Xan disappeared through the doorway, Obi-Wan rose from the bed and padded across the room.

They kept the shower brief, taking time for a few quick kisses and touches but otherwise concentrating on getting clean. They dressed without much conversation and arrived on the small bridge just in time to hear the pilot receive the landing vector and berthing instructions.

"The landing bay Niquet is directing us to is about two kilometers from the medical center," the deck officer explained. "I've arranged for a ground transport that can take you to collect Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker and bring you back to the ship."

"As always, I thank you for your meticulous attention to detail, Loruq," Xan replied. "I don't expect it will take more than a few hours to attend to things and return to the ship."

"I'll have Niquet arrange a tentative departure window for that time period," Loruq replied, as the ship made its way towards the landing area. "Do you need anything else done in the interim?"

"You may want to check with Forant to see if any supplies need restocking for the journey to Naboo," Xan instructed. "Tell him to pay special heed to any items he may need for the new menu."

"Yes, Ser," Loruq replied as the ship hovered over the tarmac. It took only a few minutes for the repulsor lifts to maneuver the vessel into its berth.

When the ramp opened, Xan turned to Obi-Wan. "Let's be off, Knight Kenobi. First started, first finished."

Fighting to contain his laugh, Obi-Wan waited until they had cleared the ramp before teasing, "Who'd 've thought your repertoire of Jedi maxims would be so extensive after all these years."

A sly smile replaced Xan's business-like expression as he replied. "Some things have been drilled so deeply and repeatedly it's impossible to forget them."

Before Obi-Wan could call Xan on the bad pun, a uniformed man approached them, " Ser de Crion?" When Xanatos nodded, the man motioned them forward. "Your transport is right outside. Will you be heading directly to the medical center?"

"Yes. How long will it take to get there?" Xan asked as they followed the man from the hangar.

"Less than ten minutes," the driver answered as he opened the door. When his passengers were seated he moved into the driver's seat and they were on their way.

True to his word, they arrived at the medical complex in less than ten minutes and were quickly directed into the private room Qui-Gon had been assigned. They entered the room to see Qui-Gon propped up on the bed, an elderly female healer examining his leg with a professional touch. Qui-Gon must have sensed their silent approach because he turned to look at the doorway and smiled. The healer also turned and motioned them into the room.

"I assume that these young men are here to free you from my clutches, Master Jinn." She replaced the pillow under Qui-Gon's knee and turned to greet the new arrivals. "I am Healer Aylea Jinsong."

Obi-Wan walked forward and extended his hand. "Good day, Healer Jinsong. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Jinn's bondmate, and my companion is Xanatos de Crion."

The gray-haired woman chuckled as she clasped Obi-Wan's hand. "Greetings, Knight Kenobi. If these last five days have been any indication, I hope for your sake Master Jinn isn't ill or injured very often."

"Let's just say that the average Jedi makes a less than amiable patient and Master Jinn falls into the uppermost tier of the group," Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

Qui-Gon glared at Obi-Wan but neither his bondmate or the healer reacted to his stare. After a moment, Aylea turned to Xan and shook his hand as well. "Ser de Crion, it is a pleasure to meet you. It's not often that we are gifted with such generosity from a non-local benefactor. Rest assured, if you or anyone close to you ever has need of our services, you have but to ask."

Xanatos dipped his head in a slight bow. "I am always pleased to provide support to such worthy establishments but it is reassuring to know that I have resources in this planetary system should the need arise."

Obi-Wan had drifted over to the side of Qui-Gon's bed as Xan spoke and was inspecting his bondmate's long frame, both visually and with the Force. "Has Master Jinn's injury healed completely?" he asked when the healer approached.

"It's well on its way," Aylea replied. "The leg no longer needs to be immobilized but he should refrain from any strenuous activities for another ten and take an additional ten to work back into his normal routine." She turned the standard healer glare on Qui-Gon as she continued, "That means no traveling into war zones, no chasing down criminal elements and none of those exercise routines that your young apprentice has been doing in the gardens each morning."

Before Qui-Gon could speak, Xanatos answered for him. "Rest assured, Healer Jinsong, Knight Kenobi and I will ensure that Master Jinn does nothing more strenuous than raise a glass or lift a fork for at least the next tenday."

The sight of Qui-Gon's frown seemed to be all the healer needed by way of reassurance and she handed a large envelope to Obi-Wan. "Here is the documentation for Master Jinn's injury and treatment. My contact information is listed as well, should your healers need clarification on any points." She moved back to the bed and held out her hand. "Take care of yourself, Master Jinn. I am honored to have made your acquaintance and, in spite of your rather obstinate nature, I have enjoyed our interactions."

Obi-Wan was surprised to see Qui-Gon's frown morph into a smile. "The honor has been all mine, Healer Jinsong. Your care has been exemplary and I could not have asked for a more engaging conversationalist. May the Force be with you."

"Gentlemen." Aylea nodded her head. "I'll have an orderly come by with a repulsor chair," she added as she headed from the room with a smile.

The door had barely closed before Qui-Gon was pulling Obi-Wan down by the tunics. The kiss started chastely but quickly deepened into something much more passionate. "Hello" and "missed you" were whispered between quick pauses for breath, the kisses continuing until the sound of throat clearing echoed behind them.

"Any chance I can slide in there for a proper hello?" Xan asked as he approached the bed.

Obi-Wan stepped back and Qui-Gon opened his arms. "Hello, Xani." They shared a brief kiss before Xan pulled back. "Appears that you've been very busy since our last meeting."

"Idle hands are conduits for the Darkside," Xan joked.

"I think that more has happened these last few cycles than Xanatos has cared to share with us," Obi-Wan said. "He's been spouting Jedi tenets since he arrived on my doorstep."

"I look forward to hearing all the intriguing details once I am safely away from this infernal place," Qui-Gon countered. "Now if you two would be so kind as to help me into my uniform, we can be off."

Xanatos grabbed the pile of neatly folded clothing while Obi-Wan helped Qui-Gon get to his feet. The hated sleep gown was pulled over his head and the inner tunic was put on in its place. "Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he helped Qui-Gon into his leggings.

"Anakin went back to our quarters to get our packs," Qui-Gon explained. "I expect him back soon."

Xan held one edge of the outer tunic while Qui-Gon slid his left arm into the sleeve. "There is something inherently wrong with me helping you into clothing rather than helping you out if it."

Before either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan could reply to that comment, Anakin came bursting through the door. "Master Obi-Wan, Xan, you're finally here."

"Five days of caring for the infirm too much for you, Anakin?" Xan teased.

Anakin came up and gave both men the adolescent version of a greeting hug. He lowered his voice and replied to Xan, "Let's just say that Master's renowned serenity seems to disappear during extended stays in healing facilities."

"Anakin, did you know that there are seventy-three different Jedi meditations on respect?" Qui-Gon said, his smile totally negating the stern tone of his words.

"Don't worry, Anakin," Xan countered. "As of this moment you are officially on vacation. If we can't find enough things to keep Master too busy to dole out assignments, I'm sure I could convince Queen Jamillia to invoke royal privilege forbidding any work during the celebration."

"Wizard," Anakin whispered.

Deciding to take pity on his successor, Obi-Wan changed the subject. "Anakin, could you get Master's boots, please?"

Anakin retrieved the boots, helped Qui-Gon slip them on and knelt to fasten them. The aide arrived with the chair as he was finishing.

"I am perfectly capable of walking," Qui-Gon announced.

"Clinic policy, Master Jinn," the young man explained. "All patients must be escorted from the building in a hoverchair."

For a moment, it looked like Qui-Gon would argue but then he turned and sat down in the chair. "Fine. Now let's go."

Both present and former padawans knew better than to comment when Qui-Gon used that tone of voice, so they gathered up the packs and medical records and followed the aide pushing the hoverchair out of the room.

The journey from the building and to the landing strip was completed quickly. A little small talk was exchanged but Obi-Wan spent most of the trip watching Qui-Gon, looking for signs of pain or distress. Anakin had the expected reaction when the ship came into view and he peppered Xan with questions as they boarded the vessel.

As they walked down the main corridor, Xan turned to Qui-Gon. "Master, would you like to retire to your quarters to rest or come up to the flight deck for take-off?"

"I think I'd prefer to go to my quarters if you don't mind?" Qui-Gon replied.

"Certainly. Obi-Wan can direct you," Xan said. "Anakin, you may accompany me to the flight deck if you'd like."

"May I, Master?" Anakin asked. When Qui-Gon nodded, he dashed down the hallway.

"The enthusiasm of youth," Xan chuckled. "I'll join you once we enter hyperspace."

When Xanatos and Anakin had disappeared down the hallway, Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, love," Qui-Gon replied. "I just find that after six tens apart, time alone with you holds much more appeal than watching the ship lift off."

Appeased by Qui-Gon's answer, Obi-Wan led the way to the quarters Xan had shown him earlier. Opening the door, he directed Qui-Gon inside. "These are our personal quarters. Xan's quarters adjoin through that far door and quarters for Anakin have been set up across the hall."

Taking in the lavish furnishings decorating the room, Qui-Gon smiled. "Much more opulent than we see in standard Jedi transports."

"Well, it doesn't take much to be more opulent than a cargo hold filled with nerfs and banthas," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon laughed outright, quickly recalling the six-day journey from Riflor they had shared early in Obi-Wan's apprenticeship. "Yes, the Council was none too pleased when we chose to report before going back to our quarters to change and bathe."

Catching the wince Qui-Gon tried to hide as he walked, Obi-Wan aimed him towards the bed. "Let's get you comfortable and we can relive old memories while you rest."

"I'd prefer to make some new memories," Qui-Gon replied, the glint in his eyes making his intent perfectly clear.

Kneeling to unbuckle Qui-Gon's boots after he had sat down on the side of the bed, Obi-Wan agreed. "I'd be perfectly happy to accommodate that request."

It took only minutes for Obi-Wan to pull off Qui-Gon's boots, cloak, belt, sash, obi and outer tunic and then do the same with his own. He pressed Qui-Gon to lie down, positioning him comfortably against the pillows before settling down beside him. Resting his head against the comforting mass of his lover's shoulder, Obi-Wan relaxed fully for the first time in way too long. Finally, after a long moment, he spoke. "I think I hate you being injured even more than you do. Are you truly alright?" Almost without conscious thought he reached across the bond to check for himself before Qui-Gon could answer.

"I'm fine, or will be with another ten or so of rest and recuperation," Qui-Gon replied, his mind reaching back to meet his lover halfway. The contact instantly returned their bond to full strength and both men basked in the comfort of their mental connection.

Obi-Wan felt his fledgling bond with Xan pulse as his connection with Qui-Gon reasserted itself and he wasn't surprised when Qui-Gon looked down at him in query. "It happened when Xan and I made love on Kubindi. Somehow we tapped into your bond and another connection formed between us. It faded into the background almost as soon as we separated but I expect that it will continue to strengthen each time we are together."

Qui-Gon was silent for a period, examining their lifebond, his lesser connection with Xanatos and this new connection between Obi-Wan and Xan. Each time he used the Force to study the new link, it pulsed and seemed to grow a little stronger. "Well, it appears that the Force decided it was tired of waiting for us and took matters into its own hands.

"So it seems," Obi-Wan replied. "I meditated on it afterwards but I wasn't able to get anything more than vague feelings that this connection among the three of us is going to play a role in the future."

Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon drew upon the Living Force, looking for any sign of what this new bond between them might represent. When he opened his eyes, he sighed. "Although I have no gift for seeing the future and have no idea why this is happening now, I am certain this triune bond is the right path for all of us, including Anakin. How do you feel about this development?"

Using his own connection to the Unifying Force, Obi-Wan searched their paths and came away with the same feeling of certainty. "I agree that it's meant to be but I have no delusions that the adjustment will be an easy one."

"We are three rather strong-willed men so I would expect that we'll definitely suffer from some growing pains," Qui-Gon chuckled.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but groan at that obvious understatement. "The Council is going to have an apoplectic fit when it finds out about this."

"Even the Council must accept what it cannot change. And I doubt that the Force will allow anyone to disrupt a connection it went through so much trouble to create." Qui-Gon stroked his hand over Obi-Wan's hair but it was hard to tell if he was reassuring himself or Obi-Wan.

"We'll just have to trust in the Force to show us the correct path," Obi-Wan agreed. "And we can deal with the Council when and if that moment arises."

Xanatos chose that very moment to enter the room. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is advocating defying the Council. The apocalypse must be at hand."

"Where's Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked without acknowledging Xan's comment.

"He is currently badgering the flight crew within an inch of their sanity," Xan laughed. "When it comes to mechanics and astronavigation, that boy already knows too much by half and comes up with questions that even senior flight instructors would struggle to answer. I expect that we'll see very little of him except for food breaks. My crew will definitely be earning their salaries this trip."

"Then if you have no pressing duties, come and join us," Qui-Gon said. "After five days in a healer's clutches, I find I want nothing more than to lie with you two beside me. Plus, it seems that we have a lot to talk about, including how you managed to become confidant to Queen Jamillia."

Xan didn't need to be asked twice so, after keying the privacy lock on the door, he stripped down to his inner tunic and leggings and climbed onto the bed with the others. Explanations took a back seat to kisses and caresses and it wasn't long before the rest of their clothing was in a pile on the floor and they were all naked.

In deference to Qui-Gon's recent injury, he was pressed back on the bed, left only to lie back and enjoy the attention of his lovers. While Obi-Wan was kissing Qui-Gon's mouth and neck, Xan was directing his attention lower, kissing and licking a path over nipples, chest and navel.

When Xan moved on to lick and suck Qui-Gon's penis, he tugged on the long black hair none too gently. "Want to be inside," Qui-Gon moaned.

Xan rolled to the side, making room for Obi-Wan to move into his place. He shifted up closer, grabbing one of Qui-Gon's hands and wrapping it around his cock. Using his free hand, he opened the drawer beside the bed, pulling out one of the small bottles of oil that were placed there when the room was stocked. He flipped the bottle open and coated his fingers, dropping the bottle on the covers so that he could reach between Obi-Wan's legs.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips to Qui-Gon's as Xan prepared him, soft moans of pleasure smothered by their kisses. Reaching down, he grabbed the bottle Xan had discarded, pouring an ample measure over Qui-Gon's cock. When the fingers inside him pulled out, he moved to straddle Qui-Gon's hips, unwilling to wait one more second for the joining they both craved. As he sank down on the thick shaft, he brought his oil-slicked hand to join Qui-Gon's.

Transferring some oil to the blunt fingers, Obi-Wan pushed the large hand between Xan's legs before his own hand took its place. Xan was quick to return the favor and wrapped his slippery hand around Obi-Wan's cock. The three men quickly fell into a satisfying rhythm. Xan and Obi-Wan stroked each other while Obi-Wan rose and fell on the shaft impaling him and Qui-Gon pressed his fingers into Xan in a matching rhythm.

Cycles of separation quickly took their toll and release rushed upon them. Xan came first, spurting his release over Obi-Wan's fist. Qui-Gon joined him a few strokes later, fingers digging into Obi-Wan's hips as his semen flowed into his lover's body. Obi-Wan hovered on the brink for a bit longer, pushed over the edge when Xan regained enough awareness to resume fisting Obi-Wan's cock.

With the last tremors of orgasm, Obi-Wan collapsed on the bed, rolling to Qui-Gon's other side. For a few minutes, the three of them just lay there, their harsh breathing the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Qui-Gon was the first one to speak. "There are days when I wonder if I can survive being apart from you." He twined the fingers of his left hand with one of Obi-Wan's and the fingers of his right hand with one of Xan's. "For over fifty years, I believed that my duty to the Force was the core of my existence but I've come to realize that is no longer the case. I fear if I were to lose either one of you, I would be hard-pressed to find the motivation to go on."

To hear his most secret fear admitted aloud by his resolute, live-in-the-moment master had Obi-Wan struggling for composure. Luckily Xan managed to find his voice before the silence went on too long.

"Then we'll have to stick around to pester you until you're as old as Master Yoda." Xan brought the hand holding his to his lips, kissing it reverently before whispering against it, "Just make sure that you do the same."

Obi-Wan took that moment to roll out of bed, heading towards the refresher with a backwards glance. "Let me get some towels to clean us up." He disappeared into the refresher, struggling to rein in his emotions as he wet a couple of thick washcloths. The memory of Anakin's frantic comm call echoed in his head, followed quickly by the more distant terror of Naboo. His mind continued to rush backward, reliving every other close call either of them had experienced, going as far back as the day he had offered his own life to save Qui-Gon's on Bandomeer. He must have been projecting his fears because suddenly Xanatos was behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

"The Force reunited us for a reason. Trust that it will keep us safe. Now, come back to bed," Xan whispered against Obi-Wan's neck. "I'll need moral support when I explain to Qui-Gon how I manipulated young and naïve Queen Jamillia just so that we could spend five days having hot monkey sex."

Xan grabbed a dry towel and pushed Obi-Wan back into the bedroom. Stalking over to the bed, he smiled at Qui-Gon before climbing back in. "I was going to suggest we give you a tongue bath but I wouldn't want to Kenobi to strain his tongue this early in our vacation."

Qui-Gon followed Xan's lead in teasing, pulling Obi-Wan back down with a smirk. "The towels will have to suffice for the moment since Xan will need his mouth free to explain how he became involved in organizing this celebration on Naboo, especially since to my knowledge he had never even set foot on that quaint and remote planet."

Setting aside his worries, Obi-Wan snuggled up against Qui-Gon as Xan began his tale. Xan tried to skirt over some of the details but Qui-Gon was too sharp to let any of his evasions get by. Obi-Wan listened half-heartedly to the account, the comfort of being with his lovers more important than how they had gotten there. In the end, the complete story went pretty much as he had expected, with Xan's maneuvering benefiting the Nabooese people even more than it benefited the three of them.

The only peculiar comment came almost as an aside. During one of Xan's trips to Naboo, he had encountered Chancellor Palpatine. "It was very odd. Even as Governor Bibble was introducing us, I had a strong feeling that I'd met the man before. It's really odd for me to forget a name or a face, but each time I searched my memory for an occasion our paths might have crossed, I came up blank."

Obi-Wan's feelings of foreboding returned at the mention of the Chancellor. Since the events following their first mission to Naboo, he and Qui-Gon had shared numerous conversations about the man. There was something very disquieting about the former senator from Naboo and Obi-Wan had always felt uncomfortable in the man's presence. "Maybe you just crossed paths with him at some official function but weren't introduced. Have you been able to figure it out?"

"Even meditation didn't help me figure it out," Xan said. "It was like whatever memory I was trying to access was no longer there."

Although the comment was made offhandedly, Obi-Wan could see that Qui-Gon was taking it seriously. "Anything else odd happen when you met Palpatine?"

"Not really," Xan began but after a moment he seemed to think better of it. "Well, there was one other thing. The next day I saw one of Passel Argente's underlings entering a government building in Theed. I didn't really put much stock into it at the time but looking back I should have. Doesn't it seem strange that a government official from Naboo would meet with someone from the Corporate Alliance? Especially since the Corporate Alliance are known allies of the Neimoidians and one of the main powers in the Separatist movement ."

"Well, politics makes strange bedfellows," Qui-Gon said in his most unequivocal tone. "It will bear watching."

"Always the master of understatement," Obi-Wan quipped.

"Nothing to be done for it right now," Qui-Gon replied. "We will be mindful and patient and in time things will become clear."

"Master, you've gotten even more cryptic over the years," Xan laughed. "Kenobi, you need to keep him away from Master Yoda."

Xan's comment lightened the mood so they let the subject of Naboo and their concerns about Palpatine and the Separatists wane. Their conversation turned to the other things that had occurred since their last get-together. Missions were discussed and events scrutinized, only classified materials omitted from the discussions. Hands roamed in non-sexual caresses as they talked, all three of them drawing contentment from the exchange. When a couple of hours had passed, they rose reluctantly from the bed, showering and dressing before heading to the flight deck to retrieve Anakin for late-meal.

Anakin dominated most of the conversation as they ate, his enthusiasm over the ship drowning out the possibility of any other topics. Qui-Gon sat back and listened as his padawans discussed the merits of the various systems, comparing the newer weapon and navigation arrays to some of the older models.

It was nearing midnight when they left the galley, Anakin none too happy about not being allowed to return to the flight deck. He joined Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in their quarters for a shared evening meditation while Xanatos headed to his own rooms, ostensibly to tend to some neglected business.

An hour later, Anakin had been sent to his quarters for some much-needed sleep and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan settled into bed. Xan appeared in the adjoining doorway, uncharacteristically reluctant to come in.

"Are you planning on standing there all night?" Obi-Wan asked after a few minutes.

"Not even sure I should be here. It's your first night together in six tens. You deserve some time alone," Xan replied.

Qui-Gon patted the empty space beside him on the bed. "And it's our first time all together in three cycles. Unless you have some other reason, you belong with us."

"What if Anakin comes in?" Xan argued even as he walked towards the bed.

"Anakin would sooner kiss a wookiee than come into our bedroom unannounced," Obi-Wan chuckled.

"The reason behind that sounds like a tale I'd enjoy hearing," Xan said.

Qui-Gon struggled to hide his smile but he failed miserably. "Obi-Wan still can't talk about that night without turning six shades of red. Plus, Anakin's a smart boy. It won't take him long to figure out that something's going on, so we probably should tell him sooner rather than later."

It was Xan's turn to blush. "Can't we just let him think that we're only good friends?"

"I think the term the padawans use is 'friends with benefits'," Obi-Wan teased. "Now get over here. I'm feeling very friendly."

Xan didn't need any additional prodding. In mere seconds, he had stripped and was sliding into bed next to Qui-Gon.

Tucking Obi-Wan against one shoulder and Xanatos against the other, Qui-Gon sighed happily. "I am warm and dry, lying in a comfortable bed in lavish quarters, with the two men I love in my arms. My padawan is sleeping safely in the next room, no one is shooting at us, the Council is light years away and my most pressing decision is whether we should make love now and sleep later or sleep first and make love later. Life is good."

"And by late day tomorrow, it will be even better," Xan said. "We'll be off the ship, set up in even more luxurious quarters in the Royal Palace in Theed. You'll be treated to a hero's welcome, spend your days being wined and dined until you need to acquire larger leggings and will be waited on hand and foot by countless servants." He trailed his fingertips from Qui-Gon's throat to his groin. "And when each day is done, you will get to spend the night proving just how far Jedi endurance can take a man."

"Any chance we could skip all the daytime activities and just focus on the endurance test?" Obi-Wan teased.

Xan and Qui-Gon both laughed, a rich pleasant sound that filled the room with light. It had been far too long since any of them had been able to truly relax, to forget about the responsibilities of being Jedi, of managing a business empire, of always putting the needs of others before their own. Obi-Wan snuggled closer to Qui-Gon, draping his arm over Qui-Gon's chest to rest his hand on Xan's hip. With the turmoil in the Republic and the threat of more planets defecting to the Separatists, their respite from the realities of life might be short-lived but he planned on taking full advantage of it. So for the next five days, he would set aside his worries about the future and live solely in the present, making memories that he hoped would carry all of them through the tumultuous days to come.

The end for now.


End file.
